Mauritius
Mauritius (i/məˈrɪʃəs/; French: Maurice), officially the Republic of Mauritius (French: République de Maurice), is an island nation in the Indian Ocean about 2,000 kilometres (1,200 mi) off the southeast coast of the African continent. The country includes the island of Mauritius, Rodrigues (560 kilometres (350 mi) east), and the outer islands (Agalega, St. Brandon, and two disputed territories). The islands of Mauritius and Rodrigues (172 km (107 mi) southwest) form part of the Mascarene Islands, along with nearby Réunion, a French overseas department. The area of the country is 2,040 km2. The capital and largest city is Port Louis. Mauritius claims sovereignty over the Chagos Archipelago (United Kingdom) and Tromelin Island (France). The United Kingdom excised the Chagos Archipelago from Mauritian territory prior to Mauritian independence in 1965. The UK gradually depopulated the archipelago's indigenous population and leased its biggest island, Diego Garcia, to the United States. Soon afterward, the US established a military base on Diego Garcia. The island of Mauritius was visited during the medieval period by the Arabs and then by thePortuguese, who named it Dina Arobi and Cirne, respectively. The island was uninhabited until theDutch Republic established a colony in 1638, with the Dutch naming the island after Prince Maurice van Nassau. The Dutch colony was abandoned in 1710, and, five years later, the island became a French colony and was named Isle de France. Due to its strategic position, Mauritius was known as the "star and key" of the Indian Ocean.10 Mauritius became an important base on the trade routes from Europe to the East before the opening of the Suez Canal and was involved in the long power struggle between the French and the British. The French won the Battle of Grand Port, their only naval victory over the British during these wars, but they could not prevent the British from landing at Cap Malheureux three months later. They formally surrendered on the fifth day of the invasion, 3 December 1810, on terms allowing settlers to keep their land and property, the use of the French language, and the law of France in criminal and civil matters. Under British rule, the island's name reverted to Mauritius. The country became an independent state on 12 March 1968, following the adoption of a new constitution and became a republic within theCommonwealth in 1992. The people of Mauritius are multiethnic, multi-religious and multicultural. Most Mauritians are multilingual; Mauritian Creole, Bhojpuri11 English, French, and Asian languages (Telugu, Hindi, Tamil, Marathi), particularly languages from India and China, are used. The island's government is closely modelled on the Westminster parliamentary system, and Mauritius is highly ranked fordemocracy and for economic and political freedom. Along with the other Mascarene Islands, Mauritius is known for its varied flora and fauna, with many species endemic to the island. The island is widely known as the only known home of the dodo, which, along with several other avian species, was made extinct by human activities relatively shortly after the island's settlement. Category:African Union Category:Nations in Africa Category:Modern Nations Category:Modern Countries Category:Countries in Africa Category:Countries Category:Real Nations Category:Present day Category:Present Day Category:Former Colony Category:Former British Colony Category:Nation Island Category:Island Nations Category:Island Category:Islands Category:Island Countries Category:Pages Category:Page Category:African Islands